


Code Name ‘Blue Death’

by regenorakel



Series: Teen Wolf Ladies Week 2013 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regenorakel/pseuds/regenorakel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Teen Wolf Ladies Week - Day 1: Alternative Universe. All works for the event can be found <a href="http://twladiesfridays.tumblr.com">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Code Name ‘Blue Death’

**Author's Note:**

> For Teen Wolf Ladies Week - Day 1: Alternative Universe. All works for the event can be found [here](http://twladiesfridays.tumblr.com).

“Little Wolf, this is Fiery Heart. Do you copy?”  
  
A bit of noise comes through Lydia’s earpiece before she hears Cora’s voice say, for the approximate millionth time:  
  
“Why do I have to be Little Wolf? ‘Golden Wolf’ is younger than me.” A short pause. “And I copy.”  
  
“By all of _a few months_.” And that’s Laura. “Stop whining about it.”  
  
“We don’t have time for this,” Lydia cuts in before Cora can. “I need you to prepare yourselves. We almost have Blue Death in position. Golden Wolf has him wrapped around her finger and should bring him into the lobby any second now. Little Wolf, Dark Wolf, Swift Arrow, do you copy?”  
  
“Copy,” three voices respond in unison and Lydia grins. That’s her team.  
  
She turns just in time to see Erica come out of the elevators with their target, both laughing. Lydia’s expression hardens as she slides into the hallway behind her to hide from sight.  
  
Erica excuses herself for the night soon enough and joins Lydia with a dark smirk on her red lips a few seconds later.  
  
Three gunshots echo through the night before the clicking of Erica’s black heels on the marble floor has even faded.  
  
  
“I think this went quite well,” Allison says the next day when she comes in, bringing coffee with her, which she deposits on the large conference room table. “We made the headlines. Okay, technically not we, but still.” She smiles.  
  
Lydia smiles back.  
“Allison, sweetheart. Everything we do goes well,” she says as she reaches for her coffee - black - and the all-in-one remote to turn on the TV just in time for the news.  
  
“They did _not_ just compare us to Batman,” Cora comments with disgust.  
  
“I’ve always felt more like Catwoman myself,” Erica says, earning a raised eyebrow from Laura. Erica merely grins.  
  
Lydia turns the TV back off and sips her coffee. Allison takes a sip of her own while Laura and Cora go get breakfast for the group. Erica sits down next to Lydia and grabs her coffee, then leans back in her seat.  
  
“It was a good idea to take both of them in,” Allison whispers after a minute of silence. Lydia nods, seeming absent-minded.  
  
“Until their love for each other compromises one of our missions,” Erica replies and fixes Allison’s gaze for a moment before looking away again.  
  
Allison swallows. Lydia doesn’t speak at first, but then she gets up and looks at both of her friends.  
  
“We’ll deal with that when it happens. _If_ it happens.”  
  
They all know it’s only a matter of time before one of them has to make a horrible decision, but neither of them is ready to say it out loud just yet. It’s easier - better - to pretend for now.


End file.
